The Light
by AllonsyAllonzo
Summary: "I'd be alone, barefoot on the moon with a platoon of Judoon, and we wouldn't be here." He starts racing around the controls of the TARDIS, "But you're still here, and I'm still here. But someone else has been here that wasn't before..." OC/9/10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

Smoke rises from a strange crash site. No vehicles can be seen overturned, no victims crying out for help. Whatever had created the upturned soil and small brush fire was long gone. A small figure is seen in the distance, the awkward swagger suggesting they were possibly drunk. Slowly a blue police box materializes, and the person turns the corner and dissapears from sight.

"Strange, I coul'dve sworn..." A tall, thin, pale man pokes his head out of his tiny blue box and searches for any indication of what he'd felt just moments before. He steps into the night and straightens his bowtie, before pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"Doctor, I thought you said we were going to some far away planet..to relax." Amy Pond calls after the man in almost a wining husband Rory, warily catches up to her taking her hand into pouts slightly and looks around confused at their location. "This looks like London." A gunshot rings out in the distance, and Rory grips Amy's hand tighter and pulls her towards him. "Correction, this looks like a rather seedy part of London." The floppy haired doctor ignores them and waves his sonic around trying to get a reading of _something, anything._

The Doctor finds what he's looking for and laughs out loud, "I knew it! _Knew what?_ you ask? Well I'm not sure, but it's fantastic!" He pockets something he found in the grass and claps his hands together. "Ponds, let's get you on that honeymoon!" He turns the couple around as they try to protest as to exactly_ what he had found._ "No time for dillying either."He pokes Rory between the shoulder blades, "I don't know _why_ you two are so difficult to convince to just take a vacation." He pushes them into the Tardis, and upon following slams the door behind him.

"But.." Rory starts, but the doctor shoots a hand out and covers his mouth for a moment and wags his finger in a "naughty boy" type fashion.

"I know, I know. Always up for an adventure, you two are. That's why I love you Ponds." He runs around flipping switches, and smiles wickedly, "Right, you've convinced me. Once more stop before we get you on that honeymoon of yours. I've got to see an old friend...mate...companion... comrade." Amy and Rory look at eachother, Rory brings his forefinger to the bridge of his nose, and sighs deeply. _Never a dull moment... You think I'd be glad. _He continues the rest of the thought in a sing song tone, _but_ _I'm nah-ot._

* * *

><p>Darkness is all she knows, every which way she turns, there is nothing that helps reveal her location. Suddenly a small light is coming towards her, she narrows her eyes and tries to focus on the light.<p>

"Wake up..." a woman's voice.

A blurred figure comes into view, but it is a man. His mouth is opening and closing, but she can't tell what he is trying to say. He grabs her by the shoulder and shakes her, face becoming extremely panicked. Explosions start sounding off around them, and a strange screeching fills the air...

"...you're having a nightmare!" The girl slowly opens her eyes and an unfamiliar woman comes into view. Her brown eyes widen in relief, and she yells to someone else in the room, "Mum, she's awake!" An older woman walks into the room, blonde hair similar to the girl's, but blue eyes, in place of brown.

"About time, well who are you then?" The woman puts her hands onto her hips and glares daggers towards the young woman on the bed."You come banging on our door, speaking gibberish before she falls straight down onto her face? No...Jackie Tyler is no fool. Is it drugs? You tryin to rob us for a quick quid? Plottin murder maybe?"

"What?" she tries to remember, there was an accident of some sort, she remember some sort of sound, metal grinding...voices in her head. _She had been withsomeone, but who? _Her head was throbbing and the woman's tone wasn't helping,"I think I hit my head, I don't believe I'm on drugs.." She paused as the woman snorts unbelieving, "I don't even remember banging on your door..." _and I wish I hadn't you loud,illogical cow! _She closed her eyes pushing the less than polite thoughts from her could remember darkness and then flickering lights...

The rant fell from her lips as she saw the girl's troubled look, "We'll get you to a doctor in the morning to check how bad you've addled your brains...You gotta name?" Jackie questioned, less forcefull, but still hard.

Several words flashed through the girl's mind, and she was surprised at how quickly her name came to her, when everything else seemed to be painfully slow in coming. "Grace."

"Well Grace...try anything funny, and you'll have to sort it out with me. It won't be pleasant, you got that?" she simply nodded and mumbled something before vowing to return the next morning and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The Doctor bent over for a moment, out of breath. Martha Jones stared at him strangely and rushed to his side, arm immediately around his shoulder. His eyes darkened dramatically before straightening. He ran to the controls of the TARDIS and started pushing buttons, pulling levers, and muttering under his breath. Martha frowned only catching a few words that troubled her deeply.<p>

"No...not..." He kicked something that was making an odd whirring sound,"...verse imploding..." he clucked his tongue.

Martha rubbed her hands up and down her arms, suddenly chilled. "Doctor...what happened?"

"I felt a shift in my timeline..." at her blank face he tries to explain, "Imagine every single choice you make, creates a seperate reaction to that choice. A seperate road to take." He closes his eyes for a moment and continues in a rushed tone, "A normal person, a human... say... your dentist decides not to become a dentist, but a veterinarian instead. Would'nt effect you too much, you would've just gotten a different dentist, never knowing the difference. But then, take someone a bit more important, say... you, because you know me..." He pinches her right cheek, and she frowns, "You don't go to work the day that the shapeshifter pretty much tried to kill everything on the earth..." He nods as he pushes a few more buttons and the center screen lights up, he sees what seems to be a wreckage site, the only telltale signs of it being upturned grass and smoke.

The Doctor points to the screen and she notices another version of the TARDIS, dematerializing.

"I'd be alone, barefoot on the moon with a platoon of Judoon, and we wouldn't be here." He starts racing around the controls of the TARDIS, "But you're still here, and I'm still here. But someone else has been here that wasn't before. The problem is, it'll all feel natural, whatever has changed - we won't be aware of it." His face drops.

"Well that's wonderful, Doctor...that means what exactly...?"

The sound of the Tardis re-entering the time vortex does nothing but further worry Martha, especially when the Doctor answers with a shrug of his shoulders. "No idea, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone who put this story on their alert and thanks so much for the review! =] Here is a bit of a chapter!

(I don't own Doctor Who...Though I do have a cool replica of the Master's fob watch)

I did change the end of this Chapter, and I have changed the girl's name to Grace.

* * *

><p>"Sooo." Rose cocks her head to the side and looks at Grace strangely, "Do you remember anything else, or do you like...have some sort of amnesia?"<p>

Grace frowned, "I remember who I am, and things about me...but not what happened. It's like the past 24 hours have been wiped from my brain." She pictured herself going to art school somewhere, where she had lived with...her brother? She remembered having one,_maybe_. "I went to an art school for a while, in town...stayed with my brother for a while..Then I was...traveling."

"Nice, I can't afford university right now. Dunno if I'll ever go, but I've got an okay job for now... local shoppe...You don't exactly sound English?"

"My parents were American, I guess I picked some stuff up from them. They died several years ago and I moved in with my older brother..." The words felt wrong in her mouth, she felt unsure if they really were explaining her past, or something she created in attempt to feel less strange in her current surroundings. _Well that makes no sense._ She noticed apad of paper on the dresser, it was shut, but looked familiar, she reached for it.

"It's all you had on you. We went lookin for ID. Mum wanted to call the police, I said we should just call a doc in the mornin and forget the cops, you didn't really do anythin' wrong."

"Thanks." she opened it and flicked through a couple pages, some doodles, and random words - nothing to hint at what has transpired during the strange blackout period.

"I'm headin' to bed, tomorrow mornin' we'll get you in to see a doc. He'll fix your head up, hopefully good as new...Then we'll find your brother." she smiled awkwardly before leaving the room, Grace stared at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep. _A doctor...huh. I hate doctors._

* * *

><p>A tall man with blue eyes and a rather large nose and a set of ears scrambled around his TARDIS. Hitting the console a few times with a large wrench looking tool he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want any back talk from you!" The room shook as if the machine were answering in rebellion to his statement. He looked at the screen above the console and saw the down town streets of London. "I don't think that's where I want to go..." He looked closer at the monitor, and his eyes narrowed futher - mouth set in a grim line. "Well that's no good." He scrambled up the TARDIS stairs, past the library, study, and wardrobe into a dark set bedroom. He nearly dove head and upper torso under the bed, bum sticking up rarther comically into the air.<p>

"No..." He threw a square shaped box that looked like a rubix cube but had flashing lights, "definately no..." a shirt with a piece of ancient looking celery pinned to the lapel... "Ahhh." He stood up and pressed a button on an strange looking cellular device that made a light beeping sound about 5 seconds apart each time.

* * *

><p>Astrid woke up to the smell of bacon - wonderful, sizzling, meat filled finding her way to the bathroom and freshening up, she stared hard at her reflection. Auburn hair that was chin length, full lips, and brown eyes stared back. She remembered her mother, she was an older woman - blonde with blue eyes - she had always gone gaga over Astrid's darker features, wishing she had them for her own as well.<p>

She snapped out of her thoughts and made her way downstairs, Jackie looked up and clenched her jaw a bit. "Some breakfast before you leave?"

"Um, no thanks... I think I'll just go... I appreciate you helping me out.." She paused looking around the kitchen feeling awkward with the elder Tyler, "Where's Rose?"

"She went to run some errands before work..." Grace nodded and licked her lips. Jackie raised her eyebrows, "Nice meeting you and all." _Not exactly._

* * *

><p>Grace couldn't figure it out...She thought, <em>she knew, <em>that her brother lived in a house on Elk lane. It had hardwood floors and ugly paneling with a picture of an ugly duck hunting scene. She could picture the dogs in the photo. She looked left and saw some kids playing football in a patch of grass. She looked right and saw a girl with blonde pigtails on a swing get pushed onto the ground by what looks the little girl's brother.

Swingsets, jungle gym, field. Game of football where her living room should be. She barely noticed a whooshing like sound coming from a few feet behind her.

"Watch it!" A man in a leather jacket said as he bumped into her, nearly knocking her over.

"Scuse me? Stop using your..." She looked at the device in his hand, "EVP.." He looked up at her like she was a complete idiot "Meter reading whatever... and stop being a clumsy dumbo eared jackass!"

"You done?" He asked, his eyebrows raised so high they looked as if they were going to fly off his forehead. He didn't wait for a response, and muttered, "Humans.." under his breath before hurrying away.

Grace stared after him like he was nuts and turned around and nearly walked straight into a blue police box that she swore hadn't been there minutes ago. _Is it me that's mental instead of the man?_ She thought about how rude she had been... How rude they both had been, and that strange meter in his hand. She turned her head and saw him turn a corner. In a spontaneous decision, she took off after him.

"Hey big ears, wait up!" She turned the corner and ran directly into the man's back. "Oooph. Sorry... again, and about before..." She cleared her throat awkwardly.

The man looked at her strangely for a moment, before exclaiming, "Alright then, Jeckel and Hyde. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and she ran along with him, confused at her own antics, and his.


	3. Important AN! Distracted, not forgotten!

AN

Hi there! Thanks to kakashinightroad and m for the reviews. Thanks to the followers and favorites! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been distracted by some ideas for A Walking Dead story that's been floating around in my head. I will be updating this with a nice long chapter sometime this week, so stay tuned! =) Also, check out Failure, in my profile. Has 6 chapters going, and is going to be A Daryl/OC eventually. I didn't forget about this story, just got sidetracked for a bit


End file.
